VF-1S Valkyrie
The VF-1S Valkyrie is a variable fighter featured in the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series, The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 OVA. It is the variant of the VF-1 Valkyrie that was used by U.N. Spacy squadron leaders during Space War I, most famously Skull Leaders Major Roy Focker and Hikaru Ichijyo of the elite Skull Squadron. Technology & Combat Characteristics The final of the four minor VF-1 variants, the VF-1S carries the heaviest weapon load of the standard variable fighter. Manufactured only in limited numbers, Northrom also enlisted Kyuusei Industry to design a new head unit for their own variant. The VF-1S mounts four of the Mauler series RÖV-20 anti-aircraft laser cannons and enjoys several upgrades in addition to firepower. The engines are improved Shinnakasu Heavy Industry/P&W/Roice FF-2001D models resulting in measurably improved thrust and an enhanced avionics package is featured in each VF-1S. While usually reserved for CAGs (Commander of Air Group), the VF-1S also sometimes finds itself serving as the variable fighter for a squadron leader much like the VF-1J Valkyrie. Captain Roy Focker piloted a VF-1S during his command of the infamous Skull Squadron. Armaments *Fixed RÖV-20 Anti-Aircraft Laser Cannon **Manufactured by Mauler, these can fire 6000 pulses per minute. VF-1S Valkyries come with four. *GU-11 55 mm Three-Barrel Gatling Gun Pod **Manufactured by Howard, this gun has 200 rounds that are fired at 1200 rounds per minute. *Underwing Hard Points **Comes equipped with 2 sets of 3 AMM-1 hybrid guided multipurpose missiles under each wing. *MK-82 LDGB conventional bombs **12 are can be equipped in 4 groups of 3. *RMS-1 large anti-ship reaction missiles **2 mounted on the outer part of each wing and 1 mounted on the inner part. *UUM-7 micro-missile pods **1 for each of the four points on the wings, each carrying 15 Bifors HMM-01 micro-missiles Macross Chronicle Revised Edition 15/01/2013 Page 7. Special Equipment & Features *FAST Pack "Strike" Augmentative Space Weapon System **When a VF-1S is equipped with this FAST Pack, it becomes a VF-1S Strike Valkyrie. This kind of FAST Pack is similar to those used by other VF-1 Valkyrie variants but instead of having two HMMP-02 micro-missile launcher pods, the "Strike" system replaces one of the micro-missile pods (typically the one of the right) with a RO-X2A high-powered double-action beam cannon that is manufactured by Mauler Macross Chronicle Revised Edition 15/01/2013 Page 6. History Space War I The VF-1S Vakyrie first saw action on February 7, 2009, the launch day of the SDF-1 Macross Macross TV Series Liner Notes AnimEigo. After a disastrous defeat in space, Captain Global, via First Lieutenant Hayase, ordered all fighters to scramble and Major Focker got in his VF-1S to lead out the Skull Squadron, going to war for the first time in two years. As Gnerl Fighter Pods and VF-1A Valkyries battled in the airspace of South Ataria Island, Major Focker told all fighters in the Sepia and Mont flights to scatter the enemy units in Zone 428, that was when he re-encountered with his kōhai, Hikaru Ichijyo, whom he left in the cockpit of a VF-1D labelled VT-102. Roy casually used the missiles on his VF-1S to destroy a Gnerl that was approaching VT-102 and told Hikaru to follow his lead, but beams from another Gnerl then hit VT-102 and Hikaru blanked out, later crash-landing. When Roy and his Skull Squadron returned from the battle, he told Claudia and Misa that he had taken down only 10 of the enemies. Roy was pleased to learn from Misa that Hikaru managed to make an emergency landing and then told the rest of his squadron to head back to the Prometheus. He flew around the city in the VF-1S, spotting VT-102 and hailing Hikaru. Civilians ran away as Roy landed his VF-1S in GERWALK mode. Approaching, it smoothly transformed into Battroid mode, amazing Hikaru, Yoshio and Minmay. Later, Roy finished repairs on VT-102 in which he used manipulators on his VF-1S and he tells Hikaru to put both feet on the pedals and press slowly, after doing so, VT-102 can stand on its two feet again. Minmay says goodbye to Hikaru and runs back with Yoshio to her aunt and uncle, they are apparently the last civilians who haven't evacuated. Major Focker smiles as he stares at Minmay's Skirt through his VF-1S Valkyrie's camera, he jokes that Hikaru is a "dog" and is taking after himself more everyday. Regult 2031 In The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? film that chronicles the events of Space War I, Max gets his own custom VF-1S when he succeeds Roy as leader of the Skull Squadron. Hikaru also gets his own VF-1S custom when he returns from being MIA as opposed to simply inheriting Roy's VF-1S . Gallery Roy Focker-6 VF-1A-3 VF-1S-1 SDFM-1.png|Roy climbing into his VF-1S. VF-1A Valkyries are in the background. Roy Focker-7 SDFM-1.png|Roy in the cockpit, ready to go to war for the first time in two years. VF-1S Maximilian Jenius Custom Battroid.gif|Maximilian Jenius' variant in Battroid mode. VF-1S Maximilian Jenius Custom Fighter.gif|Max's variant in Fighter mode. GU-11.gif|GU-11 55 mm Three-Barrel Gatling Gun Pod Notes & Trivia *It was the Takatoku 1/55 VF-1S Valkyrie toy that Hasbro used for the basis of The Transformers character Jetfire. A lot of characters called Jetfire from later Transformers toylines often retained design elements similar to the VF-1S Valkyrie such as a visor on the head, being a swing-wing aircraft etc. As the redeco came with red accents, it superficially resembled Hikaru's VF-1S. *VF-1S, disguised by flame, cameos in Shin Mazinger Zero. References External links *VF-1S Valkyrie at the Macross Mecha Manual Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Mecha Category:Variable Fighters Category:Mecha & Vehicles Category:SDF Macross Category:U.N. Spacy Mecha